1. Field
This disclosure relates to a polyamide block copolymer, an article including the same, and a display device including the article.
2. Description of the Related Art
A colorless transparent material has been developed for use in diverse applications such as an optical lens, a functional optical film, and a disk substrate, but as information devices are being further miniaturized and display devices are providing higher resolution, more functions and greater performance are required from the material.
Therefore, there remains a need for a colorless transparent material having improved transparency, heat resistance, mechanical strength, and flexibility.